I'll Remember You
by SuperAzn
Summary: OliverxSeanny. Seanny Diggory, Cedric's cousin, just came from America to attend Hogwarts. She has a boyfriend in America that she loves her but she doesn't like him. She's in love with Oliver Wood and Oliver is in love with her. Please review. Completed.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Seanny was walking at King's Cross trying to look for Platform 9 ¾ since she was going to be late for the train that was suppose to take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Ugh! Where is it?" she thought. She looked around for anyone that could possibly know. Sometimes she hated the fact that she was half-Muggle.  
  
"Need help looking for the platform?" a voice came.  
  
"Yeah. Are you going to Platform 9 ¾ too?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a fourth year in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. I'm Brian. What's your name?"  
  
"Seanny Diggory. I'm Cedric's cousin. Now how do we get to the Platform?"  
  
"Just run into the wall that's in between Platforms 9 and 10." Brian motioned her to go first.  
  
Seanny looked at the wall and did what Brian instructed her to do. She almost fell when she got though.  
  
Brian helped her up and asked, "Wanna sit with me and my friends on the train?"  
  
"Sure," Seanny replied. She followed him into the compartment where she met his friends, Andrew, Michael, Cecil, and Christina.  
  
"So where are you from?" Christina asked.  
  
"I'm from America. New Jersey to be more exact. My parents and I moved here so I could have better studies," replied Seanny.  
  
"Wow! New Jersey. What school did you go to?" asked Michael.  
  
"I went to a Muggle school. I was home-schooled with magic. The Muggle schools I went to were School #2 and Woodrow Wilson Middle School. They have different kinds of schools in the Muggle world that are according to your age. Like I'm 14 now so I would be in Middle School."  
  
Andrew who was fascinated said, "Amazing! Tell us more, Seanny."  
  
"Alrighty. Well ages 6 to 11 is elementary school where you begin. 12 to 14 is middle school also known as junior high. That is where I am supposed to be right now. And 15 to 18 is High School. That's it with the general schooling but there's also college where you can continue. Do they have this in the Wizardry world?  
  
Cecil said, "Not really. We end when we become 7th Years."  
  
"That's really different from Muggle schools."  
  
Then the compartment opened again and a tall, muscular boy comes in. Seanny couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hello," the boy said in a hot Scottish accent.  
  
"Hey," Seanny replied.  
  
Brian looked at Seanny and introduced the boy to her. "Seanny, this is Oliver Wood. He's from Gryffindor and is the Quidditch captain of the team. Oliver this is Seanny Diggory. She came from America."  
  
Oliver looked shocked. "Are you related to Cedric Diggory?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my cousin. Well actually my second cousin."  
  
"Wow! His second cousin. I never knew that he had Muggles in his family," said Oliver.  
  
"He does. He just doesn't have any Muggle-blood though. It's a little hard for me to explain how I'm his second cousin. Basically the best way I can say it is that my mom is a Muggle and my dad is my Uncle Amos's cousin."  
  
"Oh I see," Brian said.  
  
"Well I have to go. Hope to see you in the Hogwarts halls sometime, Seanny," Oliver said before he left.  
  
"We are still in the Muggle world right? I mean that we can use Muggle devices," asked Seanny.  
  
Christina answered, "Yeah why?"  
  
"Because." All of a sudden, they heard a ring. It was Seanny's cell phone. She took it out and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey girl! How have you been?" said the person on the other line.  
  
"Kris? Is that you?"  
  
"Well who else did you think it is? Did you think it was Zach Ontell from school?"  
  
"Not really. So how have you been?"  
  
"No I asked you first, Zany."  
  
"Don't call me that, KB-on-Jesse."  
  
"Why not? Don't you miss Zach?"  
  
"Yeah but I broke up with him before I left remember?"  
  
"Uhh no. He still misses you. Why don't you call him?"  
  
"Well tell Zach that we're over okay? I have to go. Talk to you later, KB- on-Jesse."  
  
"Later Zany."  
  
"Don't call me that. Heesh."  
  
Seanny turned off her cell phone and sighed.  
  
Brian, who was watching her along with everyone else, asked, "Who were you talking to? And what was that thing you used?"  
  
Seanny looked up at him and replied, "I was using my cellular phone to talk to my friend, Kris. We were best friends since I was in first grade and we came up with nicknames for each other. She knew I liked this guy in my school named Zach Ontell so she started to call me "Zany." And she liked Jesse McCartney from Dream Street so I call her "KB-on-Jesse" sometimes. It's nothing really. I hooked up with Zach in 5th grade and broke up with him last year."  
  
"Why did you break up with him?" asked Christina.  
  
"He cheated on me. He went out with this other girl at school that made fun of me. He tried to apologize but I had enough of his excuses. That was the 4th and finally time I'm going to trust him."  
  
"He cheated on you that many times?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah. He really pissed me off when he cheated on me for the last time."  
  
Then the speaker on the train came on. "Students please start to change into your school robes. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes."  
  
Christina took my hand and pulled me. "Come on, Seanny. I'll show you where we change."  
  
"Alright," Seanny said. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
They went into the girls' changing room on the train and then came back. The train was nearly at Hogwarts. Seanny sighed when the train came to a stop.  
  
"So this is Hogwarts," she said.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Brian asked.  
  
But Seanny wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring at Oliver Wood. She was daydreaming about him holding her close to him.  
  
"Hey Seanny. Are you there?" Christina asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just amazed that I'm here at Hogwarts," Seanny said, although she was still dreaming of Oliver holding her in his arms.  
  
They went inside and the sorting ceremony was about to begin. Seanny was one among the people being sorted. She was nervous. Which house will she be sorted into? Out of all the houses she didn't want to be in Slytherin because of their bad reputation and due to the fact that they despised Muggle-borns.  
  
"Diggory, Seanny," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Seanny went up to the stool and the professor placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Ah.a Diggory. Cedric doesn't have any brothers or sisters though," the sorting hat said into Seanny's mind.  
  
"I'm his cousin," thought Seanny as a reply.  
  
"Yes, of course. Now where to put you. You don't thrive the power Slytherins want nor are you as loyal and patient as your cousin. That leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You're as smart as a wick so I know the perfect house for you," the sorting hat said. "You belong in." then in a loud shout, "RAVENCLAW!  
  
The table next to the Gryffindor table cheered. Seanny went to sit at the table and caught Oliver's eye when she took her seat.  
  
"Is he staring at me?" she thought.  
  
After everyone was sorted, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, made a few announcements. "Students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And we have a new 4th year from America. As some of you might have already heard when everyone was sorted that we have a new Diggory in our mist. Her name is Seanny and I hope that all of you will make her feel welcome as much as the First Years. She will be helping Professor Marson in teaching about computers in Muggle Studies this year. And we also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Snape. He will be teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts at the same time."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall groaned when they heard that Snape would be teaching both subjects.  
  
"Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore continued.  
  
Food then appeared on everyone's plates.  
  
"Wow! This is a lot of food," Seanny said.  
  
"Yeah," said Cho Chang. "So you're from America?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it like there?"  
  
"It's an okay place to live. It isn't as interesting as here in the UK though."  
  
"I thought that you would miss it a lot."  
  
"I do. But I don't want to see my boyfriend ever again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he cheated on me a lot and I don't want to go through that again."  
  
"Oh I see. So what's your ex-boyfriend's name?"  
  
"Zach Ontell."  
  
Then all of a sudden, an owl came for Seanny. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"What?" Seanny asked herself. She took the package the owl has delivered to her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cho.  
  
"I don't know. I guess the only way to know is to open it, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Seanny opened it and there was a miniature television, CDs, and a little video in it. Dumbledore who was watching her open it came and asked if she would like to play the video.  
  
"Yes I would, Professor. That's the only way I would find out who sent this to me."  
  
Therefore, Dumbledore took the video from her and went to play it. The screen of the miniature TV boosted up to a full screen that the whole Great Hall could watch it. He inserted the video and the screen came to life with a girl that was average height coming into focus.  
  
"Hey Seanny," the girl in the video said. "It's Kristine. I'm here making a video so you'll remember me and everyone at WWMS. So Zach and I mixed some things that all three of us had on video and put it into one."  
  
Then a tall boy with brown spiky hair was on the screen. "Yo Seanny. What's up? KB-on-Jesse told me that you went to England to live there with your Aunt. She's been really annoying since you left."  
  
"Hey!" Kristine said. "Don't believe him, Zany. Oops I mean Seanny."  
  
Zach continued, "Well enjoy watching the clips and at the end everyone in school is going to give you a message including me."  
  
"Why does he always have to be like that?" Seanny asked.  
  
The video continued and a stage was in view.  
  
"Oh no it's the Talent Show when I had to sing with Zach," said Seanny.  
  
"And now we are going to hear the wondering voices of the cutest couple in this school. Singing "At the Beginning" and "A Moment like This" is Zachary Ontell and Seanny Diggory," Mr. Hahn, the principal, said.  
  
Suddenly Seanny and Zach were on the screen with microphones in their hands.  
  
"Thank you everyone," Seanny said.  
  
Then music started to play and they started to sing "At the Beginning."  
  
"We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart And life is a road and I want to going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
When Seanny and Zach were done singing that song, everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Seanny amazed at how she has a beautiful singing voice. Oliver was staring at Seanny the whole time not paying attention that she kissed Zach on the screen after she sang. Seanny had her head in her hands when it was done. Luckily, for her, it didn't view when she sang "A Moment like this."  
  
Instead it went to a stage full of people was on. But Seanny wasn't on the screen.  
  
"Oh no. Why did it have to be this one? KB-on-Jesse must have found it in her room where I tried to hide it," Seanny complained.  
  
"What is this, Seanny?" asked Brian. She remained quiet and the video continued.  
  
Seanny came out wearing a long black dress and a violin in her hand and she looked a bit nervous. She put the violin on her shoulder and played a note tuning everyone else with her. She cut then everyone off and sat down.  
  
"Oh no," said Seanny.  
  
The orchestra on the screen started to play the song, "My Only Love." And when it ended, there were people on the screen saying messages. One of which was from Zach and Seanny felt like she wanted to kill him.  
  
"Hey Seanny," Zach said. "I hope you're enjoying your new school so far. Well you had better be here for the Farewell Dance. Mr. Hahn said that you have permission to come to that dance."  
  
"God help me," yelled Seanny. "I don't even want to go with him."  
  
"Bye!" said everyone on the screen.  
  
"Please tell me that he didn't just say that he wants to go with me to the Farewell Dance," said Seanny.  
  
"He just did," said Cho.  
  
"Oh my God! He's just trying to get back with me," Seanny said.  
  
"Are you serious? He's hot," said Cho.  
  
"Yes I am," replied Seanny. "I don't trust him and I never will again." Then she looked at Oliver who was looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Hi," mouthed Oliver.  
  
"Hey," Seanny said.  
  
"You looked great in that video," he said even if he wasn't paying attention to the video and just staring at Seanny the whole time.  
  
"Thanks. You know things about videos?" Seanny asked.  
  
"A bit. Not that much though," replied Oliver. "Want to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Hogsmeade?" asked Seanny.  
  
"I'll show you," said Oliver. He took her hand and they snuck out to Hogsmeade. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade and Seanny's jaw practically dropped when she saw it. It was like a wizardry mall or something like that. She was just in awe when she got one look at all the stores and shops.  
  
"This place is beautiful," Seanny said still in awe.  
  
"You never been to a shop alley before?" asked Oliver.  
  
"I haven't," replied Seanny. "I was always going to the mall with my friends though."  
  
Oliver who looked confused then asked, "Mall?"  
  
"Oh. That's like this place but it's in one building. And when I was like 5 years old I got lost," explained Seanny.  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yeah. If I can, I can take you to one sometime and you'll understand why I got lost so easily."  
  
"Cool." Oliver then took Seanny's hand and toured her around Hogsmeade until they got to The Three Broomsticks. "So what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay butterbeer or Pumpkin Juice?"  
  
"Which one is better?"  
  
"Two butterbeers please," Oliver said. He took one goblet and gave it to Seanny.  
  
"Thank you," Seanny said as she took the warm butterbeer.  
  
As she took a sip, Oliver said, "Your welcome."  
  
Seanny stared at him. She was wondering why he was being so nice to her then everyone else. Was he trying to find out her cousin's Quidditch tactics? He was so handsome. He reminded her of Zach but cuter and nicer.  
  
Oliver looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I was just wondering why you are so nice to me. I mean a lot of the people at Hogwarts don't talk to me."  
  
"I like you. You're like no other girl at the school. You play sports, sing, and a class leader. You seriously aren't like anyone I have ever seen and I like you."  
  
When Oliver said this, Seanny started to blush and she knew it. "Well to tell you the truth, Oliver, I like you too." Seanny was getting redder by the minute. However, what she didn't know is something that would shock her. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
While Seanny was at Hogwarts, Zach's parents were breaking some news to him.  
  
"Mom, Dad what is it?" Zach asked.  
  
"Well Zachary. You know that your girlfriend, Seanny lives in England now," said Mrs. Ontell.  
  
"Yeah," said Zach.  
  
"Zachary, she's a witch and is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you're a wizard and will be attending that school soon," said Mr. Ontell.  
  
"What?! So I get to see Seanny again?" Zach asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes," both his parents replied.  
  
This may seem like good news to Zach but is it good for Seanny?  
  
Seanny was just waking up in her dorm the next day. She was in a dorm with her friends, Cho, Emma Dobbs, and Mandy Brocklehurst. In addition, she was getting ready for her first day of class. Life was fabulous to her. Oliver was her boyfriend. Moreover, she's a new Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Therefore, she had nothing to worry about except that she had to teach a class that day for Muggle Studies. She came out of her dorm and went to the Great Hall. Then arms wrapped around her little waist.  
  
"You nervous?" her adorable boyfriend asked.  
  
"A little. I don't know how everyone will react and if they'll listen to me," Seanny said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll do positively fine. Remember I'm going to be in that class too."  
  
Seanny giggled and kissed him. Suddenly her owl, Katerina, delivered her a letter with familiar handwriting that made Seanny have terrible memories.  
  
"What is it, love?" Oliver asked.  
  
Seanny shrugged and opened the letter Katerina gave her. She read it.  
  
Dear Seanny,  
  
Guess what? I know why you're in England. You're a witch and at Hogwarts. Also I'm a wizard and I'm going to come there next month. Isn't that cool, girl? So I get to be with my girl all the time now.  
  
Your love,  
  
Zach  
  
"Oh no," Seanny said aloud.  
  
"What is it?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Zach is a wizard too and he's going to transfer here next month. And he wants me to be with him all the time since he still wants me to still be his girlfriend. And I so don't want to."  
  
"This is a problem. But maybe he would forget you in month's time."  
  
"I hope so." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"What house do you think he'll be in?" asked Oliver.  
  
"He's Slytherin like," replied Seanny.  
  
"Oh," Oliver said. "Are you going to come and watch the game against Slytherin later?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Seanny went to the Ravenclaw Common Room and got her locket that Oliver gave to her at Hogsmeade. It had a picture of Oliver in it along with the crests of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on one side together. Then she went out to the Quidditch field where the game was about to start.  
  
Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle up and the game began. Marcus Flint tried to score but thankfully Oliver blocked it and passed it to Katie Bell. She zoomed to the other side passing it to Angelina Johnson and Angelina scored. Oliver was cheering for the way that his plan actually worked but what he didn't know is that a bludger was coming right to him from the back. It hit his head and he became unconscious.  
  
Seanny ran down to the pitch and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Miss Diggory, you better bring him to the hospital wing," came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"But I can't do it all by myself," Seanny said worried.  
  
"Then use this," Dumbledore said. Then a stretcher magically appears under Oliver and started on it's way to the hospital wing. Worriedly, Seanny followed it.  
  
Madame Pomphrey looked at him and said that there was only one way that would cure him. "The person that is his true love is the only one that could wake him up."  
  
"You mean like the story of Sleeping Beauty?" Seanny asked.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"It's a Muggle fairytale. Just making a comparison so it'll make it easier for me to understand," Seanny replied. She leaned in near Oliver and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Oliver woke up and looked at her still kissing her.  
  
"Okay both of you. You can stop kissing now," Madame Pomphrey said.  
  
"Sorry," Seanny said very innocently but sweetly.  
  
Oliver looked at Seanny and she looked a little sad.  
  
Oliver asked, "Seanny, what's wrong?"  
  
Seanny replied softly, "Zach, owled me today and he said that he's coming here tomorrow." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The day went by smoothly and quickly. Then came the day that Zach was coming to Hogwarts. Seanny wasn't all too happy about it. She practically wanted to commit suicide but of course, no one would let her do that since she's the one that's helping them with their Muggle Studies homework. Therefore, she had no choice other than facing the music. She went to the Great Hall and sat by her friends for breakfast. Then the door of the Great Hall opened.  
  
It was Zach. He looked the same from the video only this time he was taller and more muscular. Seanny didn't looked too surprised. She just continued doing her Charms homework.  
  
"Seanny," she heard Oliver say. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing my Charms homework," she replied.  
  
All the girls in the Great Hall were just staring at Zach's sexy hot body. However, Seanny didn't care. She could care less that he would easily find a new girlfriend at Hogwarts extremely quickly just like when she's at home.  
  
"Yo Seanny," Zach said.  
  
"Mr. Ghetto-fabulous," thought Seanny. She looked up at him and grinned for a second. Then she got back to working on her homework.  
  
"Oh come on, Seanny. Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Zach asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm not being stubborn, Zachary," replied Seanny. "Anyway you can get any girl in this school and I wouldn't even care because I already have a new boyfriend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oliver Wood."  
  
"Oliver what?"  
  
"Me," Oliver said getting into the conversation.  
  
"You don't look like you fit in with Seanny," said Zach. "I don't even know what you see in him, Seanny."  
  
"Oh shut up," retorted Seanny. "You just don't like that I have a new boyfriend."  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore came down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah Mr. Ontell, I see that you have arrived," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Seanny said sweetly.  
  
"Hello Miss Diggory. Now Mr. Ontell will you please come with me to be sorted into your house," Dumbledore said. "The sorting hat will put you into the house that best suits you."  
  
So Zach went up to the sorting hat and it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Author's note: Thank you for the kind review, Laura and Briar Rose. Hee hee. I was sort of suffering from writer's block for a while. Thanks y'all for taking your time to read this story. And I'll get Chapter Nine up ASAP. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"I knew it," Seanny thought. Her premonition of him being in Slytherin was right, but she kept it to herself.  
  
"Cool I'm in the house of power," Zach yelled.  
  
"Great," Seanny said. "But I'm still not going to go out with you, Zach." With that, she got up, kissed Oliver goodbye, and went out of the Great Hall. "Stupid idiot. He thinks that if he has power that he'll win my heart back," she thought. Then she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around hoping it was Oliver.  
  
It wasn't. It was Zach. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to my Common Room to practice my keyboard," Seanny replied rather annoyed.  
  
"You're still playing that stupid instrument?"  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself, Zachary. I don't even like you anymore. Why don't you just give up on me and look for some other slut since I know that you don't even love me."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Maybe you didn't but that's what it seems like. Anyway, I'm off to the Ravenclaw Common Room to practice my keyboard, then I have to get to Quidditch practice, and then I have a date with Oliver. So bye." Seanny ran to the Ravenclaw Common Room not noticing that there were tears in her eyes when she was saying all of that. "Am I still in love with him? I can't be. I hate him so much."  
  
An hour passed and Seanny just out of the Quidditch field in her blue Quidditch robes. Then she saw Zach. He was wearing the Slytherin Quidditch robes.  
  
"Let me guess, you're on the team now."  
  
"Damn right he is, Mudblood," Flint said.  
  
"Oh shut up, Flint. Anyway Zach has Muggle-blood too," retorted Seanny.  
  
"No I don't. I'm a pure-blood," Zach said.  
  
"What? No you aren't." Seanny was shocked. All those years that he was with her and he never said anything about hating Muggle borns.  
  
Oliver came over. He was wondering where Seanny was and why she looked upset. "Is there a problem, love?"  
  
"No. I'm okay," Seanny said. "Just." She looked at Zach then Oliver. "Never mind." She left with Oliver and went to Hogsmeade with him.  
  
Zach knew that Seanny still liked him but she was afraid. Also that her feelings switched around and she doesn't want to go back. It was the truth. "I have to find a way that she'll want to be with me again. But how? Yo Flint."  
  
"What Ontell?" Flint snorted.  
  
"Do hate Wood, right? Well I do too and I think I have an idea that would get him out of Hogwarts and I could get my girl back."  
  
"What are you getting at here?"  
  
"I'm saying that you can get Wood out of the way and I could get my girl back."  
  
"Oh. I see it now."  
  
Then the Slytherin team started their practice.  
  
Seanny was looking out the window of The Three Broomsticks. She looked like she was in a daze.  
  
"Seanny, are you seriously okay?" Oliver asked concerned.  
  
"Yes!" Seanny said. "I'm alright. It's just the thing that Zach said to me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he always hated Muggle-borns. And that he was always a pureblood but never told anyone."  
  
"Oh. Just don't listen to what he says."  
  
"Okay," Seanny sighed. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had writer's block for a while and I was managing my board and the other boards I'm a part of.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"What am I going to do?" Seanny kept thinking in her head. She just came back from Hogsmeade with Oliver and she went into her dormitory to think and get ready for bed. She was exhausted and she just wanted to sit down and read her Muggle book, "The Hours." But for some weird reason she couldn't do it. The things that Zach told her that day were troubling her. She just wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Seanny, you don't look good. Are you okay?" Cho asked.  
  
"I'm okay, Cho. Just tired and a little nervous about the game tomorrow," Seanny replied.  
  
"Yeah. Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Did you practice your new move today?"  
  
"Yup. I thought of a name for it too. It's called 'The Twister.' I hope I don't mess up."  
  
"Don't worry, honey. You'll do completely fine. You were working on that moved forever. I still can't believe you made it up yourself."  
  
"Thanks Cho. I feel a lot better. Thank you for your help." Seanny hugged Cho and went to bed. Although she was still thinking about Zach's words.  
  
The next day, Seanny went to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table as she always does everyday. Then someone came to her and gave her a microphone. It was Zach.  
  
"What's this for?" Seanny asked curiously.  
  
"Don't you have a concert in the Muggle world soon?" Zach replied.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot about that. Thanks Zach." She hated when he did that to her and she always had to kiss him on cheek if he did it. Therefore, she pecked him on the cheek and took the microphone. She waved her wand and her robes turned into a long, blue, strapless dress. And music started to play.  
  
"Seanny, you're going to sing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah I forgot that I have a concert in the Muggle world next week and I didn't practice singing this song in a while."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Seanny took a deep breathe and started singing. "Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
  
Ohh, oh  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
  
Un-break my  
  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on"  
  
Everyone was staring at her after she was done and they cheered loudly. Seanny was smiling and she looked like she was singing it to Oliver. She was looking like she was going to faint. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
She did. She fainted right into Oliver's arms. Right away, Oliver brought Seanny to the hospital wing and Madame Pomphrey told him that she just needed rest since she didn't get enough sleep the night before. Therefore, Seanny stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the day and slept.  
  
The next day was the second Quidditch game of the school year and it was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Seanny was really nervous about it. It's her first game playing and she had to do the move she was practicing all the time.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yeah," replied Seanny.  
  
"You'll do fine. Just remember that move of yours," comforted Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and fellow Chaser.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just then, the doors of the Quidditch field opened and the crowd started to cheer. Everyone on the team mounted their brooms and flew out.  
  
"And here they come. The Ravenclaw Team," Lee Jordan said. "Including our new popular student, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain's girlfriend, Seanny Diggory! The dramatic captain and Renaissance Ravenclaw, Roger Davis! The quiet yet the person who goes out with one of the most popular guys in this Wizardry school, Cho Chang!" Lee Jordan continued introducing the rest of the team and then did the Slytherin team. When he said Zach's name all the girls in Slytherin yelled so loud that Snape had to tell them to lower their cheers.  
  
Then the game began. Madame Hooch released the Quaffle and Seanny made a grab for it and caught it. She took it flew to the hoops. Flint tried to push her off her broom and take the Quaffle but Seanny held onto it tightly. Zach, being the git that he is, actually hit Seanny on the head with his Beater bat.  
  
"Oww!" Seanny screamed. "That's it I'm going to do my move no matter what," she then thought. Seanny stood up on her broom and jumped off, her broomstick still in the air.  
  
The crowd started yelling, "What in the hell is she thinking?"  
  
"Accio CD player!" Seanny yelled. In addition, her CD player came to her along with her broomstick following it. The music on it turned on and she got back on her broomstick. She started to twist and turn with her broomstick getting the Quaffle. When she finally got it, she went and scored a goal. "Yippee!"  
  
"That was 'The Twister,' the move Diggory made up herself," Lee Jordan said. "I have never seen it before but she sure can put a move into effect."  
  
The game kept on going until Cho finally caught the Golden Snitch and Ravenclaw won 390 to 380.  
  
"Congratulations on winning your first game, Seanny," Oliver said spinning her around.  
  
"Thanks," Seanny replied before she kissed him.  
  
Zach was in the corner of the field watching Seanny through narrowed eyes grinning slyly. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
The next day Seanny was in her dorm talking to Emma Dobbs and Cho. They were talking about the Christmas ball that was coming up.  
  
"Emma, who are you going to go with this year?" Cho asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe I'm going to go with Seamus Finnigan. He may be a jinx but he's cute," Emma replied.  
  
Immediately after that, Seanny and Cho laughed at the thought of Emma and Seamus together.  
  
"Sorry Emma. It's just that you with Seamus always make me laugh," Seanny said still snickering a bit.  
  
"That's okay, Seanny. Who are you going with Cho?" Emma then asked.  
  
"I'm going to take a guess at it. Is it my cousin?" Seanny asked giggling.  
  
"Okay you got me," Cho replied.  
  
"So who are you going to with, Seanny?" Cho and Emma asked.  
  
"You know who I'm going to say," Seanny said teasing.  
  
Cho and Emma looked at each other. "No we don't."  
  
"Okay it's Oliver. He asked me on our first date to go with him actually. Before Zach came to the school."  
  
"That is so romantic," Cho said.  
  
Seanny giggle and then replied, "Yeah I know. It's like this too in America so it doesn't really make a difference to me." She looked at her watch and said, "We better get going before class starts."  
  
Cho and Emma looked at each other and then Seanny.  
  
"What?" Seanny asked.  
  
"Were you like this when you lived in America too?" Cho asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You actually act like Hermione Granger."  
  
"I know. Her cousin was a friend of mine when I was at home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway let's go." Seanny went to the Great Hall and then went to class like she always does. She was wondering why Oliver wasn't in class and she didn't see Flint or Zach all day, not that she wanted to see those Slytherins. "Has Zach and Flint done something to Oliver?" Seanny thought while she was taking notes at Transfiguration. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I was really busy with school and all but you get the point.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and they are the rights of JKR and Scholastic Book Company. I just like playing around with them.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Do any of you guys know where Oliver went?" Seanny asked Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and the Weasley twins when she saw them.  
  
"Sorry Seanny. We didn't see him all day," George replied.  
  
"Not even in your Common Room?" Seanny asked now worriedly.  
  
"Not even there," Katie said regretfully.  
  
"It isn't your fault about it, Katie. It's just that." Seanny said sympathetically but she still looked sad.  
  
"That what, Seanny?" Fred asked.  
  
Seanny looked at them. "I think that Zach and Marcus Flint did something to him. They both have a reason to hate him."  
  
Alicia stood up and said, "Don't mind Flint. He was always Wood's rival ever since Oliver was a first year. Even their families are rivals. Ask his sister, To0m. I think she's the person who can help you find out where he is."  
  
"Okay thanks Alicia." Seanny hugged all of them but then she realized that she didn't know who To0m was and what year in Hogwarts she was in. "Umm.I think you're going to think this is silly but what year is she in the school?"  
  
"She's a third year. So she should be with my sister, Ginny, right now in Charms," Fred said.  
  
"Thanks." She went out of the Great Hall and went to Professor Flitwick's classroom in search for To0m Wood.  
  
"Hello Miss Diggory. Is there something I could do for you?" asked Flitwick.  
  
"Yes. May I see To0m for a while?" Seanny asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm.well she's working on a spell right now but considering that you're a hardworking student I don't see why not," replied Flitwick.  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
To0m got up and went out of the classroom with Seanny.  
  
"Hi To0m," Seanny said breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello," To0m said shyly. "Uhh.are you my brother's girlfriend?"  
  
"Why, yeah I am. I was just wondering if you know where he is."  
  
"I didn't see him all day. I'm always at class and all he could talk about is you and Quidditch."  
  
"Really? I was hoping that you know where he is."  
  
"Sorry I don't know where he is. But I think I better get back to class because I'm not that good at Charms and Spells."  
  
"Okay. Nice talking to you."  
  
"You too." Seanny went out to the Quidditch field and saw someone near the hoops and he was lying down unconscious. "Is that Ollie?" she thought to herself. She went to the hoops and saw Oliver. "Oliver. Wake up." She shook him but it was no use. She waved her wand, a stretcher appeared under him, and she went to the hospital wing. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: You know it but just adding I don't own the song "Open Arms"  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Madame Pomphrey came in and looked at Seanny. "Is there something you want to tell me, Miss Diggory?"  
  
"I think I know who did this to him," Seanny replied.  
  
"Who Miss Diggory? Are you sure it wasn't another bludger?"  
  
"Yes. I just don't know if I should tell you who."  
  
"Miss Diggory, do you love Wood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then if you truly love him, tell me who did this to him."  
  
"Okay I think it was Marcus Flint and Zachary Ontell. They wanted revenge on Oliver for a while. Especially Zach."  
  
"Really? Well Wood should be out of here in about a day."  
  
"Okay," Seanny said a little worried and she went to class since she was late for Potions again. She went into the classroom and Snape looked like he was going to kill her for being late. "Sorry I'm late, Professor."  
  
"There's no excuse for being late for class, Miss Diggory," Snape replied.  
  
"Git," Seanny thought while she took her seat. Though she couldn't stop thinking of Oliver in the hospital wing and what would happen if Zach and Flint found out her telling Madame Pomphrey. She didn't really want to leave the hospital wing but she had to go to class. "I have to do something even if it means that I get in trouble with Snape." So she got up in the middle of class and slipped out of the door hoping that no one noticed. She ran to the hospital wing even if she hears Percy Weasley yelling at her to stop. She couldn't leave Oliver.  
  
She went into the hospital wing and Oliver wasn't there. Madame Pomphrey wasn't either. She started to conclude that Madame Pomphrey went to a meeting with Dumbledore and that she should go to Zach and Flint and ask them about Oliver herself. She went into the Quidditch field and saw them laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh no she caught us," Zach said quickly.  
  
"Damn it!" Marcus exclaimed.  
  
"What I want to know from you guys is really important," Seanny said with tears but she didn't notice that they were there.  
  
"Yeah what?" Zach said. He was smiling slightly.  
  
"I guess that grin on your face answers my question, Zach," retorted Seanny. She hit him on the back of the head with her hand and left.  
  
"Man, for a girl she's strong," Zach said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Seanny went to the Muggle Studies classroom and found a piano in there. The classroom was empty so she went in and started playing it. She was playing "Fur Elise" and then she started "Open Arms" with her singing. "Lying beside you Here in the dark Feeling your heart beat with mine  
  
Softly you whisper You're so sincere How could our love be so blind?  
  
We sailed on together We drifted apart And here you are my by my side  
  
So now, I come to you With open arms Nothing to hide Believe what I say  
  
So here I am With open arms Hoping you see What you love means to me Open arms  
  
Living without you Living alone This empty house seems so cold Wanting to hold you Wanting you near How much I wanted you home  
  
But now that you've come back Turned night into day I need you to stay  
  
So now, I come to you With open arms Nothing to hide Believe what I say  
  
So here I am With open arms Hoping you see What you love means to me Open arms"  
  
Once again, she didn't notice that some people were watching her while she was playing especially all the Slytherins. They were all just getting out of class and were going to the Great Hall.  
  
"Cripes!" Seanny said when everyone was looking at her. "I'm going to go and study." She looked around but Oliver wasn't among the group of people that were looking at her. She sighed and took her books and her walkman that she had lying on the top of the piano and went to the Library.  
  
"Hi Seanny," To0m said.  
  
"Hey To0m," Seanny replied.  
  
"What's that?" To0m asked, pointing to the walkman in Seanny's hand.  
  
"What? This? It's my walkman. I could listen to music with it."  
  
"Could I try it?"  
  
"Sure. Here. You put it on your ears like this," Seanny instructed while she helped her put it on To0m's ears. "And then press the play button."  
  
"Wow this is really cool!"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know where your brother is?"  
  
"He's in the Common Room right now."  
  
"Darn! I can't go in there because I'm not a Gryffindor. Do you what time he could come and see me?"  
  
"Well. Ginny has snuck into the Slytherin Common Room before with Fred and George to do a prank on Malfoy. So I guess it would be okay to bring you into my common room."  
  
"You would actually risk getting in trouble to help me out?"  
  
"Yeah why not? After all he still can't stop talking about you."  
  
Both of them giggled and then went to the Fat Lady's portrait where the Gryffindor Common Room is located. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
To0m looked at Seanny.  
  
"Okay I'll cover my ears so I hear the password," Seanny said, while she covered them.  
  
"Thank you," To0m mouthed. "Lions."  
  
The portrait opened and To0m and Seanny went in.  
  
"Oliver," Seanny whispered when she saw him looking at her. She went up to him and hugged him. Naturally he hugged her back.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Your sister let me in," Seanny replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was really nice of her to do that."  
  
Both of them looked at To0m and she just smiled extremely sweetly. She knew that they were thanking her for doing that. "I think I'll leave both of you alone for a while." She left them and went to the Great Hall so she could eat lunch and meet up with Ginny.  
  
"Do you know when you could get out of here?" Seanny asked in much desperation.  
  
"I'll be back in class by tomorrow I guess. Why don't you stay here until everyone gets back from the Great Hall?"  
  
"Won't I get in trouble?"  
  
"Yeah but Harry, Ron, and Hermione get in trouble all the time and who knows how many points they lost all together but Gryffindor won the House Cup at the end of the year."  
  
"Okay," Seanny said unsure. "I think I could stay here just for a little while." She was worried that people will start rumors about her that wouldn't be too pleasant.  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Seanny asked referring to when she found Oliver on the Quidditch field unconscious.  
  
"Do you know who did it?" Oliver asked looking at her seriously.  
  
"Zach and Marcus," Seanny replied, nodding.  
  
"Okay. They were the ones who did it. I was just putting my broom in the broomstick closet and they just did a spell on me. I think it was 'Stupify' but I'm not really sure."  
  
"Ollie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't let Zach do anything to me right?"  
  
"Of course not. You're my girl and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
"I'm happy you told me that." Seanny lightly kissed him on the lips. "Do you think everyone is done with lunch by now?"  
  
"Maybe. It's best if you go now so no one would take any points away."  
  
Seanny nodded and gave him one last kiss before she left which lasted a good long three minutes. She walked out of the Common Room and slipped through the Fat Lady's portrait. "At least I know he's okay," she told herself. She was on her way to Muggle Studies when some Slytherins came over.  
  
It was Pansy, Draco, Marcus, Zach, and that whole group.  
  
"Oh no," Seanny thought. "What are they going to do to me and tell me now?" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
When they were near her, she felt a vibrating in her pocket.  
  
"Is it my cell phone?" Seanny thought. She didn't realize that she was near the Muggle Studies classroom so her cell phone was working. She took it out and answered it.  
  
"What in the hell is she doing?" all the Slytherins asked Zach.  
  
"She's using her cell phone. Again," Zach answered.  
  
"Hello?" Seanny asked.  
  
"Hey! What's up, girl?" the person on the phone side of the line said. It was Kristine.  
  
"KB-on-Jesse, I'm going to put you on speaker phone because you're talking too loud," Seanny said. She pressed the speakerphone button, sat down on the bench, and put the phone next to her.  
  
The Slytherins were just staring at her talking to herself until they heard Kristine talk again.  
  
"So how have you been?" Kristine asked.  
  
"I've been okay, KB-on-Jesse," Seanny said.  
  
"You're talking to Kristine?" Zach asked.  
  
"Uhh.yeah," Seanny replied.  
  
"Zach?" Kristine said.  
  
"Yeah it's him, Kristine. But I wouldn't talk to him since."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Seanny looked at Zach with a hurt look on her face. "Nothing. I'll call you back later." She hung up the phone and turned it off. She looked at Zach again, went to the Muggle Studies classroom, and logged onto the computer that was transferred there for her so she could do her reports and novels on there. Also she could use the internet there so she signed onto American Online, which she uses to use for the internet all the time since her screen name is on it.  
  
Now everyone was looking over her shoulder. It was really annoying to her but she did her normal things that she did. She put on her headphones connected to the computer so she wouldn't hear anything but her music on Kazaa. Then an IM appeared in her face on the screen while she was updating her web page. It was her half brother, Derek, who was also a Muggle.  
  
"Okay what in the hell are you doing?" Flint asked, laughing at her.  
  
She couldn't hear him since the headphones were still on her and everything was blocked out. She was too into the conversation she was having with her brother.  
  
Zach looked to where the headphones were connected to and he pulled the wire disconnecting it.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for, Zach?" Seanny yelled angrily. The song, "Miss Independent" was playing out in the open now.  
  
"One of my friends was asking you a question, Mudblood," Zach said now with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well I don't want to answer it. Slytherins aren't like if I was meeting Clay Aiken you know."  
  
"Who in the hell is Clay Aiken?"  
  
"See? You don't know anything about me anymore. Even who I think the American Idol is going to be this year." She signed off the whole computer and went to the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Seanny asked herself while she was walking to the entrance.  
  
She went in and then went to her dorm. "Okay I'm definitely going to go to the ball with Oliver. That's without a doubt. Zach doesn't even know who I am anymore or at least anything about me," Seanny thought. Then she remembered that she didn't have anything to wear. She got off her soft lilac bed and went to the Quidditch field in hopes of finding one of her friends that would help her out.  
  
When she got there, she saw To0m. She was talking to Ginny about Quidditch. "To0m, Ginny, I need your help with something," Seanny said.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well you know that ball that's coming up?" Seanny replied.  
  
"Yeah," To0m said.  
  
"I sort of don't know what to wear and stuff."  
  
"We don't really need robes for this ball so you could wear a Muggle evening gown if you want. How about that black or blue dress that you have?" Ginny said.  
  
"Really? We're allowed to do that?"  
  
"Definitely!" Ginny and To0m said.  
  
"Okay. I think I'm going to wear my red dress since I was planning to wear it to." Seanny stopped when she remember why she bought the dress.  
  
"Yes?" To0m asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I forgot why I bought it anyway," Seanny lied and she knew it. She couldn't bare to say why she bought it. "I'll show you guys the dress at the ball."  
  
"Okay," To0m and Ginny said in unity before Seanny went back to her dorm.  
  
"I really can't wait until I get to go with Oliver to it," Seanny said to herself before she went to sleep knowing that Oliver will be well in the morning. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
The next day Seanny wasn't sad at all. She knew that Oliver was going to be back in class. She just knew it. She may be half Muggle but she sometimes had premonitions about these types of things. In addition, just for once she was hoping that this one was going to become true. She went down to the Great Hall, smiling. She just wasn't expecting Dumbledore to come up to her and ask her to come to his office.  
  
"Oh no. Did he find out about me going into the Gryffindor Common Room to see Oliver?" she thought in worries.  
  
"Miss Diggory, I would like to take to talk to you about a certain issue happening in the school," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay," Seanny replied, her voice trembling.  
  
"Alright, your parents just sent me an owl asking for you to come home for a certain rehearsal for a dance competition and I talked to the other professors about this and they said it's alright for them as long as you do a performance at the upcoming ball. Don't ask why they do but Professor Marson wanted you to perform."  
  
"But one of them has to have me in an ice skating rink and the dance team would have to be here to do the routines with me because some of the steps would require all of us to do it together."  
  
"Don't worry about that Miss Diggory. I'll be putting a spell on them so they won't remember a thing."  
  
"Thank you," Seanny said smiling. "I guess that I have to leave tonight, huh?"  
  
"Yes but you are going to be taking a portkey to the location and you may bring one student with you."  
  
"Okay. I'll get my things together now and go back to class." Seanny went back into her dorm and got her dance clothes together and put then in her sports bag that she hasn't used since she was in WWMS changing into her gym uniform. Then she went back down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Seanny!" Oliver yelled.  
  
"Hey Ollie," Seanny replied. "Can you come with me somewhere tonight? It's at my old school and Dumbledore is letting us use a portkey so we wouldn't have to fly there. It's going to be like for one hour or two."  
  
"Alright. I'm up to that."  
  
Seanny smiled again and kissed him on the cheek. Oliver turned his head while her lips were detaching from his cheek and he kissed her on the lips. Both of them were hoping that none of the professors was looking at them and worst of all Zach. When they broke apart, no one was looking at them and they were relieved.  
  
"At least no one saw us," Seanny said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah I was getting worried that both of us would get in trouble," Oliver said. "So are you excited about the ball?"  
  
Seanny looked at him with a playful grin on her face. "What do you think I'm going to say?" she giggled.  
  
Oliver shrugged looking like a little five-year-old boy.  
  
"Okay I can't wait," Seanny, giggled again. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Alright I'm all set," Seanny said, carrying her sports bag.  
  
"Okay, Seanny," Oliver said. He took the bag from her insisting that he carry it.  
  
"You didn't really need to carry my bag for me you know," Seanny said.  
  
"I know that. I just wanted to do that."  
  
Seanny giggled and they went to the portkey and they landed at the parking lot of Woodrow Wilson Middle School. "Alright now we have to go inside of course," Seanny said.  
  
They went inside the auditorium, Seanny looked around for her friends, and then someone held her shoulders. She knew it wasn't Oliver because he was next to her. She jumped and turned around to see who it was. It was Kristine.  
  
"Kris, why did you do that?" Seanny asked, practically screaming at her.  
  
"Just for a little fun," Kristine replied. "Is this your new boyfriend?" she asked changing the subject and referring to Oliver.  
  
"Yeah, I told you that I'm not with Zach anymore. Remember?"  
  
"Yup. Anyway you better get up there and rehearse because you mom told us that we're going to fly over to your school and perform there for a little practice."  
  
Seanny looked at her as if she was going to hit her on the head the same way she did to Zach. Instead of doing that, she grinned.  
  
"Oh Seanny, the school did a little surprise for you," Kristine said.  
  
"What is it?" Seanny asked, in curiosity. She was really nervous that her friends were going to spray water guns at her since they always do that when one of the dance members return. "It isn't the water guns, is it?"  
  
"No. We only do that if they were on vacation, remember?" Kristine replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Seanny said. Then she saw the rest of her dance team and the orchestra.  
  
Her friend, Christopher said, "Your favorite American Idol came to sing to you."  
  
"You're kidding, right? Are you seriously tricking me about this, Christopher?" Seanny asked.  
  
"He isn't," Clay Aiken said from behind stage.  
  
"Oh my God! Please tell me that this isn't a dream."  
  
"It isn't Seanny," Christopher said.  
  
"He's going to sing one of the songs that we're going to do at your school and he's here for the rehearsals."  
  
"But isn't he supposed to be in LA?" Seanny asked.  
  
"Uhhh.we asked him to come by special request and the producers said it was okay as long as he comes back," Christopher replied.  
  
"Okay," Seanny said. She looked down and quickly chanted a truthful spell to see if he was lying or not. The spell proved that he wasn't. "Oh my God! You really are Clay Aiken!!"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Seanny looked at Oliver and he looked a little jealous of Clay. "Ollie, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Oliver replied. "It's just that."  
  
"You're jealous about Clay?" Seanny asked.  
  
"What? No I'm not."  
  
"Ahh.yes you are," Seanny teased. "Don't worry. He's a bit too old for me to date anyway." She giggled and hugged Oliver.  
  
Kristine looked at them and then said, "Okay let's get practicing so Seanny won't be late for her flight back home."  
  
Everyone nodded and practiced for about four hours leaving Seanny exhausted and sleepy. Oliver lifted Seanny up and then said bye to everyone. He went to the parking lot and through the portkey for Hogwarts.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, Seanny was still sleeping and Oliver brought her to her dorm with Dumbledore's permission. However, he didn't know that someone was stalking her even if she was with him. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Seanny woke up the next morning a little tired but she was overall okay. She got out of bed and changed into her robes. She was just all fed up with all the pressure she was having with the dance competition, the upcoming ball, etcetera.  
  
"Good morning Seanny," Cho said.  
  
"Morning," Seanny replied.  
  
"Did you have fun at your dance rehearsal?" Emma asked.  
  
"It was fun. And I'm going to be able to show you some of the things I practice there when we have the ball," Seanny said. She went down to the Great Hall and she got another letter again. "Oh no. Not this letter again." She opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Miss Diggory,  
  
Please prepare to go to the Montclair ice skating rink at 6 AM for the show and please be prompt. I have also attached you a CD that you are required to skate to.  
  
Sincerely, Mr. Curtis  
  
She looked up at whoever was across from her and it was Zach sitting at the Slytherin table, unfortunately. She took out her CD walkman and put the CD in it. It was the song, "All Around the World," and she was giggling when she heard it because she had to be in her red and blue glittering costume.  
  
"Why are you laughing, Miss Diggory?" asked Professor Snape, who was walking to the high table and stopped in front of Seanny.  
  
Seanny wasn't paying attention. She had her eyes closed and she was tapping her foot as if she was in a trance.  
  
"Miss Diggory!" Snape yelled.  
  
Still Seanny wasn't paying attention and she continued to keep her eyes closed and tap her foot.  
  
Then Zach came to her and slapped her to get out of the trance.  
  
Seanny opened her eyes and screamed. She knew that Zach had a habit of hitting people but never in her life would she think he would smack her right in the dead center where everyone was looking. Her cheek had blood on it and she had tears in her eyes. Snape looked at her with no pity and said that 50 points will be taken from Ravenclaw because of Seanny.  
  
Oliver came down to the Great Hall and he saw Seanny lying on the floor crying and holding her cheek. "Seanny," he said sincerely. "What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
Seanny looked at him, her vision was still blurry, and she took her hand off her cheek slowly. It was still bleeding but it was beginning to bruise up.  
  
"Seanny, are you okay?" Oliver asked, this time concerned.  
  
Seanny shook her head without saying a word. She tried to put her hand on her bleeding cheek again but Oliver beat her to it and he put his hand there.  
  
"You should go to Madame Pomphrey and let her heal that," Oliver said. He helped her up and brought her to the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomphrey looked at her scar and then looked at Seanny. "You'll have to stay here for two days so your burn could heal."  
  
"Burn? I thought it was a scar," Seanny asked, surprised.  
  
"It's a burn. Apparently when Ontell hit you he put a spell on his hand so it'll burn you," Pomphrey replied.  
  
"But what about when I have to go to the skating rink? That's my last performance before I have to do it here and it's tomorrow."  
  
Madame Pomphrey looked at Oliver and then Professor Dumbledore came in.  
  
"You'll be able to go to the ice skating rink, Miss Diggory. Wood will be accompanying you again to make sure that the burn doesn't become worse and Madame Pomphrey is going to give him some supplies so that you could be healed if you still feel the burn or if it appears on your skin again," Dumbledore said.  
  
Seanny looked at Oliver and he just shrugged. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
The next day Oliver went to get the supplies from Madame Pomphrey and Seanny was in the Great Hall waiting for him next the Professors' High Table. She looked at everyone in the Great Hall and she just sat down on the floor and stared at the door.  
  
Oliver still wasn't there until a half hour later and he had a really big bag with him. "I didn't know that the burn was going to be this much work to take care of," Oliver said, panting.  
  
Seanny looked at him grinning and said, "I didn't know that either and that this is going to be more work for you."  
  
"I didn't say that," Oliver said, teasing.  
  
Seanny kissed him and they went to the portkey again to the school so Seanny could get her performance over and done with.  
  
When they arrived at the school, the same people greeted Seanny but this time her teachers were there.  
  
"Seanny, you got to see the new guy on the dance team," Kristine said.  
  
"KB, how many times have you done this and tried to get me to get them to go out with you?" Seanny asked laughing and hoping that the spell Madame Pomphrey put on her cheek is working so no one would see it except Oliver and herself.  
  
"I don't really know how many times I made you do this," Kristine said. "But please do it again this one last time. He really looks like Jesse."  
  
Seanny looked at the new guy and then looked at Kristine again. "Kristine, you seriously are going crazy. That's my cousin, Christian. I didn't really tell you that he moved to the school and took my place on the dance team because I told him to. So I'm not going to do it because he's my cousin," Seanny said, lying.  
  
"Liar!" Kristine yelled. "Though his name is Christian, which is true. However, you can't lie to me that easily. You can't even lie to Zach. Nevertheless, please help me. I'll do anything but just help," she begged.  
  
The moment Kristine said Zach's name, she shuddered and her burn started to hurt a little but she didn't say anything to Oliver because Christopher was talking to him about baseball and Oliver was talking to Christopher about handball. (Oliver was taught about handball by Seanny and Oliver decided to talk about that as if he really played the sport and talked like it was Quidditch.) Seanny closed her eyes, held her burning cheek, and nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much, Seanny!" Kristine said, hugging her.  
  
"Oww!" Seanny screamed as she was holding her cheek.  
  
"Seanny, why are you holding your cheek?" Kristine asked.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's just get the dance thing over and done with," Seanny replied.  
  
She changed into her clothes and did her routine on the ice skating rink because it was her team's turn and then the judges there gave the whole team a 10, which got them to win.  
  
"Seanny, why don't you stay for the party?" Christopher asked.  
  
"I can't. I have to get back to my school," she replied. Then her burn really started to hurt again that Oliver checked her cheek without her saying that he had to. The burn was starting to appear again and it looked like it was getting worse.  
  
Oliver took the bag and sprayed the solution that Madame Pomphrey told him to use on her on her cheek. In addition, Seanny felt a lot better.  
  
"Thank you, Ollie," Seanny said.  
  
"You're welcome. Feeling better?"  
  
Seanny nodded and they went back to Hogwarts with pictures this time because Mr. Curtis, her dance director, took pictures of her with his digital camera and printed them out for her. There was one with Seanny and Oliver together, smiling. There were also several were with Kristine, Christopher, and the rest of the dance team. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
"Oh my God! Why did Kristine do that when we were all doing a triple axle?" Seanny said when she was looking at the pictures with Oliver.  
  
"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.  
  
Seanny showed him the picture and pointed to Kristine throwing a piece of candy to that guy that she asked for help with.  
  
"Did she really do that during your performance?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah," Seanny replied. "I don't really know why she always does that but I know that she has a serious problem with boys and always needs my help with them." She shrugged and went to the Quidditch field for practice and Oliver didn't come because he knew that Roger Davis would be annoying him of why he was there.  
  
"I think I'll pass with coming," Oliver said.  
  
"Why?" Seanny asked curiously. She never quite understood why he was always like that and never wanted to come to her Quidditch practice and the fact that he didn't mind if she was at his. "Why don't you want to come?"  
  
"Uhh." Oliver hesitated. "It's because of Davis. When I went to one of his practices about 2 years ago because it was my team's time to use the pitch, we had this big fight over it. I wasn't the captain at the time but I think you get my point."  
  
"Oh okay," Seanny replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she went to the Quidditch pitch for practice.  
  
"What are you doing here, Diggory?" a voice said.  
  
Seanny turned around and she saw Marcus, Zach, and the rest of the Slytherins. "Uhh.oh forget it. I'll just go and check my email in the Muggle Studies room since I didn't check it for a while." She turned around and then she remembered that Dumbledore put a spell on her laptop and cell phone so she could use them because she has been such a good student. She then decided to just go and sit at the Quidditch bleachers so she doesn't have to go anywhere. The only thing that she didn't realize is that all the Slytherins were watching her again and Oliver wasn't there to stop them from taunting her.  
  
"Is she doing that thing again?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Zach replied. "After going out with her for about four years, I know that she's a computer freak and I can't really get her away from one even if I tried. She would only stop if her cell phone rang or." He grinned.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Someone that she loved is badly hurt," Zach said. "You get what I'm saying?"  
  
All of the Slytherins looked at each other and they nodded slyly.  
  
"Okay let's do something to Wood on the night of the ball," Zach said. "Seanny is going to be busy waiting for her Muggle friends for the dance thing she has to do or something like that."  
  
Seanny didn't have her headphones on this time so her music was playing loud. She had the song, "Everlasting Love," on so she couldn't hear anything but the music either. A person IMed her again when she got online. "What the.?" Seanny asked herself.  
  
Then everyone stared at her when she started to talk to herself. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
She still wasn't paying attention to anything but her screen on the computer. Not all things were going well with anything for her though; she was talking to her cousin on the internet and then Seanny said, "Why out of all people? Out of all my cousins did it have to be Marissa?"  
  
She looked at the screen again and Marissa was asking her when she was going to come back to America. Then she typed that she wouldn't be coming back for a while and that she isn't going to be home on Christmas because of the ball. Then she turned off her laptop because she had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and she always having trouble in that certain class.  
  
"I hope I'm not late again," Seanny said, as she saw Cho running to class.  
  
"We better not be," Cho replied. "Our house already has very little points."  
  
"True," Seanny giggled as she was running.  
  
They came to the classroom and quietly walked in hoping that Snape didn't notice that they were running in the halls.  
  
"Miss Diggory!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Uhh.yes Professor?" Seanny asked quietly.  
  
"Why were you running in the hallways?"  
  
"Running? I wasn't running. Just skipping," Seanny said. "Even though I was running," she thought.  
  
"Detention and 5 points taken from Ravenclaw," Snape said.  
  
"5 points and a detention for just skipping in the halls? That is so not right," Seanny retorted. "It's like your prejudice or something? Just because I'm half-Muggle and in Ravenclaw doesn't mean that I'm a parasite or anything. It's just that I'm different and that's it." Seanny then stormed out of the classroom.  
  
When she got outside and sat by the lake crying, Oliver came up behind her and comforted her.  
  
"Seanny, hunny, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Seanny said.  
  
"Well look on the bright side. At least you get to see your friends from your old school tonight because of the ball. You don't want to look like that when they come do you?"  
  
"Not really." She smiled and kissed him. "See you tonight." 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Seanny was in her dorm putting on her t-shirt and jeans because of the dance thing that she had to do and then afterwards she would change into her dress that she had all along for the ball. She went down to the Great Hall and waited for all her friends who were coming.  
  
"Where are they?" Seanny started to think when 30 minutes have passed and no one was there. Not even Kristine. Then she felt someone playing around with her hair. She swiftly and quickly turned around and it was Kristine, Christopher, Michael, Melissa, and the ten other people in her dance team. She jumped on top of Chris and hugged him like she always does when she sees him.  
  
"Yeah I'm excited to see you too, Seanny," Chris said.  
  
Seanny giggled and she went to Kristine.  
  
"Hey KB-on-Jesse, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"I'm cool, Seanny. Are we going to sing 'God Bless the USA' since that was our finale at the concert?" Kristine asked.  
  
"Uhh.I'm not really sure but okay," Seanny replied.  
  
She looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. "I guess my Headmaster has the thing all set up."  
  
"COOL!!!!" all of them said.  
  
Seanny giggled and led them to the room where the ice rink and stage was. She then showed them around and where everything is. "So let's get this show and ball rolling."  
  
They worked on all the things for about an hour before they were ready for the show.  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts came in and took their seats and then the lights turned off. They all got a bit scared and wanted to take out their wands and say, "Lumos." But Dumbledore stopped them and told them that this was all suppose to happen.  
  
Zach was in the audience too and he was grinning. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Seanny's voice was coming through the loud speaker in the arena that they were in. "Hello and welcome to our show. The whole WWMS dance team and Madrigals are glad that you could come and watch us perform and amazed you with our talents. And now without further adieu," she said pausing. The spotlights turned on and it was on Seanny. She was smiling and then she continued by saying, "Here's the dance team ice skating to 'Turn the Beat Around.'" Then she skated to the side and put her microphone down on the floor.  
  
Music started to play and the lights began to flash. Then when everyone saw figures moving all around, Oliver was in search for Seanny.  
  
Meanwhile, Zach was still grinning and was murmuring a spell. Then he saw that Professor McGonagall was looking at him suspiciously. "Does she know that I'm murmuring a spell that will make Seanny stuck to the ice?" he asked himself.  
  
Going back to Seanny, she was skating around and doing miniature flips while she was skating. When she was doing her final flip, she fell on the ice hard. There weren't any major injuries but she couldn't do any of the jumps.  
  
"Seanny, what's wrong?" Chris asked, while he was skating next to her.  
  
"I can't do any of the jumps," she replied.  
  
"Why not?" he asked again.  
  
"The fall prevented me from doing any."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Dumbledore came down when the music stopped and it was dark again.  
  
"Miss Diggory, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she lied. But then out of pain she screamed, "Ouch."  
  
"You better go to Madame Pomphrey."  
  
She went to Madame Pomphrey and the nurse healed her leg very easily.  
  
"Please take it easy when you are doing these things, Miss Diggory," Pomphrey suggested. "We don't want you to have the record of broken bones because that boyfriend of yours broke it in his first year as team captain with the bludgers."  
  
Seanny smiled and she went back to the show.  
  
"Seanny, are you okay?" Chris asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm okay, Chris."  
  
He smiled, hugged her, and then gave her the microphone so she could speak to the school again.  
  
"Sorry for the delay in the show everyone. It's just that I had to go to the Hospital Wing for a little while but I'm okay. And now the Madrigals which I'm a part of are going to sing the Christmas song, Carol of Bells." She put the microphone back on it's stand and ran to where the Madrigals were.  
  
When she got up there she looked at everyone in the audience and saw Oliver smiling at her. Then she tapped her foot three times and they started singing, "Hark how the bells,  
  
sweet silver bells,  
  
all seem to say,  
  
throw cares away  
  
Christmas is here,  
  
bringing good cheer,  
  
to young and old,  
  
meek and the bold,  
  
Ding dong, ding dong,  
  
that is their song  
  
With joyful ring all caroling,  
  
one seems to hear,  
  
words of good cheer,  
  
from everywhere,  
  
filling the air  
  
Oh how they pound,  
  
raising the sound,  
  
o'er hill and dale,  
  
telling their tale,  
  
Gaily they ring  
  
while people sing  
  
songs of good cheer,  
  
Christmas is here,  
  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas, On on they send,  
  
on without end,  
  
their joyful tone to every home  
  
Dong Ding dong ding, dong Bong" 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Seanny looked at everyone who was from her old school in America and they were smiling at her. "Are you guys up to something?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Kristine said.  
  
"Come on, KB! You are hiding something."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Okay! I am but I'm not going tell you until later."  
  
"Awww!!"  
  
"You were never patient for these things, Diggory," said Chris.  
  
Hours passed and the show was coming to it's end. It was Kristine's turn to talk, but this time it was about the surprise so she was looking at Seanny, who was staring at her suspiciously, the whole time.  
  
"Seanny, since we were little, we were best friends. And everyone on the Dance Team and the Madrigals would like to sing, 'Graduation (Friends Forever)' to you since you were suppose to graduate from Woodrow this year."  
  
"Oh my God! The Dance Team is going to sing too?" Seanny asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, we practiced," Chris replied. He looked into her eyes and then said, "A lot."  
  
Seanny giggled and Chris took her hand and sat her next to Oliver, who was in the front row. Seanny looked at Oliver and leaned onto him.  
  
Then the Dance Team and Madrigals started to sing, "And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same But when we leave this year we won't be coming back No more hanging out cause we're on a different track And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound And I keep thinking of that night in June I didn't know much of love But it came too soon And there was me and you And then we got real cool Stay at home talking on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever  
  
So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan? I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, la: Yeah, yeah, yeah La, la, la, la: We will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends Forever"  
  
Seanny started to cry and then she felt someone holding her. It was Zach. For some reason for who she thought was Oliver, it was really Zach using the Polyjuice Potion so he could turn into Oliver. She tried to get up so she wouldn't be leaning on him, but she had too many tears in her eyes.  
  
"Seanny," said Kristine, as she came up to hug her. "Are you alright, sweety?"  
  
She nodded, still crying on Zach. "I'm fine, Kris." 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
"Okay whatever you say, Seanny," Kristine said. "But we still need to do our last song, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Seanny replied. She took the microphone again. "Okay it's almost the end of our show. But we do have one more performance before the ball starts. It doesn't really fit in with Christmas but it is a tradition that we sing it even though it is a Patriotic song. It's called 'God Bless the USA.'" She put down the microphone and went to the Madrigals who were waiting for her.  
  
"If tomorrow all the things were gone I worked for all my life And I had to start again With just my children and my wife I thank my lucky stars To be living here today And the flag still stands for freedom And they can't take that away  
  
And I'm proud to be an American Where at least I know I'm free And I won't forget the men who died Who gave that right to me And I'd gladly stand up next to you And defend her still today 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA  
  
From the lakes of Minnesota To the hills of Tennessee Across the plains of Texas From sea to shining sea  
  
From Detroit down to Houston And New York to LA Well there's pride in every American heart And it's time we stand and say  
  
And I'm proud to be an American Where at least I know I'm free And I won't forget the men who died Who gave that right to me And I'd gladly stand up next to you And defend her still today 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA  
  
And I'm proud to be an American Where at least I know I'm free And I won't forget the men who died Who gave that right to me And I'd gladly stand up next to you And defend her still today 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA  
  
God Bless the USA," they sang.  
  
There was a huge applause and everyone was hugging her. Seanny hugged them back and then Dumbledore came up to her and told her that they could stay for the ball.  
  
"Really, Professor?" Seanny asked, very shocked.  
  
"Yes Miss Diggory. Since you won't be able to see them until the summer holidays so I talked to your parents and they talked to your friends' parents and they agreed," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" She looked at Zach with evil eyes and went up to him. "What happened to my boyfriend?"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about, Diggory?" Zach asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You did something to him and then used the Polyjuice Potion to turn into him."  
  
"I didn't do anything. The other Slytherins did."  
  
"Ugh! You are so annoying you know that?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
Seanny looked at him and then slapped him across the face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For you because such an insignificant brat!"  
  
"If you ask me, you're the one being the brat."  
  
"Well you aren't so there." With that she went to her dorm and changed into her gown that she was going to wear. She went back out and saw her friends there.  
  
Kristine ran up to her and said, "We found Oliver in that broom closet outside the field with the hoops. He looks really bad like he was beat up."  
  
"Is he still there?"  
  
"No I'm okay," replied Oliver who came out of the group. He had a black eye that looks like he badly needs to go to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Ollie, we better take you to the Hospital Wing just in case."  
  
"I assure you I'm fine."  
  
"What's the Hospital Wing?" asked Chris.  
  
"It's like the nurse's office but bigger," Seanny and Oliver said at the same time.  
  
"Cool!" they all said as a response.  
  
"Okay I'll go," Oliver said finally giving up.  
  
Seanny smiled and then told everyone to stay there while she goes with him to the hospital wing. They gladly obliged.  
  
"What happened?" Seanny asked.  
  
"Flint, Zabini, Malfoy, and Parkinson pulled it outside and they started to beat me up. I tried to fight back but."  
  
"Oh I see." 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
  
  
Madame Pomphrey looked at them and smiled. "You'll be fine, Wood."  
  
  
  
"Phew!" Seanny left out.  
  
  
  
Oliver laughed. "We better get back."  
  
  
  
"Yeah,' Seanny replied.  
  
  
  
They went back to the Great Hall and they saw all her friends waiting for her at the Ravenclaw. Seanny sighed and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Are you just going to sit there all day or are we going to have fun?" Seanny asked, giggling.  
  
  
  
"No we're going to have fun," Kristine replied. "Now what is there to do at this place?"  
  
  
  
"It's like at WWMS, Kris," Seanny replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh okay," said Christopher. "So we could break dance if we want to?"  
  
  
  
"Uhh…yeah."  
  
  
  
Oliver leaned over to Seanny's ear and asked, "What's break dancing?"  
  
  
  
Seanny grinned and replied, "You'll see." She looked at Christopher who was going to the dance floor with his hat on. Then she started to think, "Why is Seitz being so nice to me now because he is Zach's best friend? Or use to be."  
  
  
  
Zach looked at Chris too and then walked up to him. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to break dance, dude," Chris replied.  
  
  
  
Seanny looked at both of them and then Kristine. "What do you think they're up to?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think they're up to anything," Kristine replied.  
  
  
  
Chris was already on the dance floor and he was break dancing like crazy.  
  
  
  
"Now that's break dancing, Ollie," Seanny said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"That's cool," Oliver murmured. He looked at her again and then finally said, "Do you want to go out there and dance?"  
  
  
  
Seanny smiled and then said, "I'd love to, Ollie."  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I promise that the next chapter will be even better. This is just leading to a big thing in the story. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Seanny and Oliver went to the dance floor and started to dance. Oliver was a little insecure because he wasn't really use to dancing in front of people.  
  
"Ollie, are you okay?" Seanny asked, giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just not use to dancing in front of people. That's all," Oliver replied.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not use to dancing in front of people either."  
  
"What? But you do that all the time."  
  
"It's because it's all set up for me to dance. When it isn't I get so precautious that I don't like dancing."  
  
Kristine was looking at them the second Seanny finished saying that she gets precautious while dancing. Then she walked up to them with Zach following because he was in the same shock that Kris was in.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Kristine spilled out. "You do that a lot at home."  
  
"I mean I never like doing that. I'm use to doing it in front of you and Zach but no one else."  
  
"Stupid Mudblood," Zach murmured so low that only Seanny is the only one that could hear him.  
  
Seanny looked at him with so much hatred that she wanted to kill him. "Great now you're acting like Mikey. And not only that but you're acting like you still think you're the greatest person in the world. So to tell you the whole truth you aren't. Sure I may be a half-Muggle but that doesn't mean that I'm an alien or something. So you should just shut up about me being Mudblood, Zach." Seanny was really mad that she forgot that her friends that were Muggles were there.  
  
Dumbledore and the other professor noticed this though. They went to Seanny and asked her what the problem was.  
  
"Messagero," she murmured and a little note was in Dumbledore's hand.  
  
Dumbledore read it and told Seanny that it'll be okay. Then he handed it to Professor Snape.  
  
Snape looked the note and then at Zach. "Ontell, please come with me."  
  
Oliver and everyone else looked at her. "What did you put in that note?" he asked.  
  
"I just said how I felt," Seanny replied. She sort of regretted that she did that now. She knows that it was the right thing but her silly heart was telling her it wasn't the right thing to do. "What am I going to do?" she started to think.  
  
Meanwhile, Zach was walking with Snape to the dungeons and Zach was cursing like crazy. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
Chris then asked, "Seriously Diggory what did you put in that note and what were you murmuring?"  
  
Seanny looked at him and then at Dumbledore who actually seemed calm. "Should I tell them?" she wondered. She took in a deep breath and told them it was nothing that she said and then that the thing that was on the note was that she couldn't take the things that he was saying and doing.  
  
"Whoa! That's a lot," Chris said.  
  
"I know. I sort of feel bad of doing it now," Seanny said.  
  
Then To0M came to her and gave her something.  
  
"To0M, what is it?" Seanny asked curiously.  
  
"It's just something that I had that I thought that might make you feel better," To0M replied, smiling.  
  
Seanny looked at her again and opened the box. There was a ring inside it. "Why do I have a feeling that you weren't the one who really gave it to me?"  
  
To0M giggled and looked at Oliver.  
  
"Okay okay I'll admit it. I told her to give it to you for me," Oliver said.  
  
While they were still in the Great Hall at the ball, Zach was in Snape's office sulking.  
  
"Now Mr. Ontell. Why were you calling Miss Diggory a Mudblood constantly and attacking Wood. Though Wood does deserve it sometimes," Snape asked.  
  
"It's just that I'm a pure blood and trying to keep up to the Slytherin stuff. Also she was always my girl until she went with that Wood," he replied.  
  
"Ahh yes. I agree with bad to be with but don't ever do anything like that again."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"You may go back to the dance."  
  
Zach got up and went back to the Great Hall. "Sucka," he thought on his way there. When he got there he saw that Seanny was dancing with Oliver to the song that he always danced with her.  
  
Seanny's head was resting on Oliver's shoulder. She looked so peaceful while dancing with him. She sighed and then closed her eyes.  
  
Zach was by now extremely jealous of Oliver now so he started to think of a plan that would get him away from Seanny. "There has to be something that he also cares about other than Quidditch and Seanny." He looked over to To0M and grinned. "I know now."  
  
To0M was with Ginny talking about Michael and Harry until one Slytherin that was in the same year went up to them. Zach asked that Slytherin to ask To0M to come with him.  
  
"No way," To0M said.  
  
When Seanny looked up she saw that To0M was about to kick Zach. "Umm…Ollie?"  
  
Oliver looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
She pointed in To0M's direction and they saw that To0M was about to punch Zach's nose next.  
  
"Damnit! Where did you learn to hit like that, Wood? It seems like Seanny taught you her Karate moves," Zach yelled.  
  
"She did, you git! And don't you dare try and make me go against my brother," To0M replied.  
  
"Go To0M," Seanny thought. She looked at Oliver once again and saw that he was running to To0M.  
  
Zach looked at Seanny still with eyes filled of hatred. "You and your silly premonitions ruined my plan."  
  
"Well at least I don't have a broken nose like you," Seanny smirked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at all of them and then said that it was time for everyone to go back to their dormitories for it was nearly midnight. "Miss Diggory, you and Mr. Wood may go the Muggle World and bring your guests back home. But you must put the Memory Charm on them so they won't remember that you are a witch and about Hogwarts."  
  
"Sure thing Professor Dumbledore," Oliver and Seanny said. Then they went to the Portkey that Dumbledore set up with the dance team and Madrigals.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Kristine asked.  
  
"Yeah," Seanny replied.  
  
They were transported to the driveway of the school. Seanny and Oliver took out they're wands and then said, "Obliviate!"   
  
The dance team and Madrigals forgot about what happened at Hogwarts except the non-magical stuff. Oliver and Seanny then put their wands back into they're cloaks before they saw it.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you in a long while," Kristine said.  
  
"Yeah," Seanny replied. She went up to Kristine and gave her a hug. "Bye."  
  
Oliver and Seanny went back to the portkey they came from when they were sure that it was safe. When they got back, Seanny started crying. Oliver looked at her and then held her body in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked.  
  
"It's just that…" 


	30. Chapter Thirty

A/n: I just want to thank Stephanie who reviewed this fic recently. I'll make sure to email you every time I update this story which is going to take a while because I have a history of abandoning them. But thankfully my partner in fan fiction crime, HPTo0M (her stories are on here too and I suggest you read them because our fan fics are connected to each other) won't let me. So I would like to thank her too. And now on with the story.  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
"What?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I think I still have a crush on Zach," Seanny replied. "I don't really know what to do."  
  
"WHAT?!" Oliver yelled. He was shocked and a little angry that she told him this.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to do, Ollie. I'm scared that I'm going to start going out with him again."  
  
"You're going to be okay, Seanny. He just wants you to think that you still like him again."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Because I put a Truth Charm on you before you told me that you think that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry I did that but you always seemed really tense when you're near me."  
  
Seanny sighed and kissed Oliver on the cheek. Then she went to her dorm. "I really want to know what I'm going to do," Seanny thought. "There has to be a way for me to stop liking him."  
  
The next day was Christmas and Seanny had a little relief that it was. She just wanted to relax with Oliver for once. Since the night before, she has been a little tense about everything around her. She went down to the Great Hall and saw that Oliver was there waiting for her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ollie," Seanny said.  
  
  
  
"Happy Christmas," he replied.  
  
She smiled and then went to sit next to him because a lot of people that were suppose to be there went home for Christmas. The only people that were at that table were Oliver, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys.  
  
"Hi Seanny," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Hermione," she replied. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Just a little…" Suddenly she felt like she forgot something. "Uhh…will you excuse me for a moment?" she said very quickly. She took out her laptop and turned it on.  
  
"Seanny what are you doing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I forgot to send an ecard to my mom and dad and everyone else in my family. And they gave so many nice things and I can't believe I forgot to send them one." She got online and went to any site that she knew that ecards with Christmas midis. "Umm…Hermione, could you please help me out?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered.  
  
"Choose one of these songs."  
  
"Umm…" she hesitated. "That one." She was pointing to "Merry Christmas Happy Holidays."  
  
"Thanks." Seanny typed her email and then sent it. "Okay I'm done."  
  
"That's good," Oliver said. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't really know," Seanny replied. "You aren't mad about what I said last night?"  
  
"No!" Oliver said.  
  
Then suddenly they heard Zach's voice.  
  
"Dammit! I thought he left for Christmas," Seanny said.  
  
Hermione was looking at her and then said, "He's just staying because his parents were somewhere else and Malfoy and Flint were staying too."  
  
"Flint and Malfoy are staying too? Oh no!"  
  
"What?" Oliver asked.  
  
Seanny's back was to the Slytherin but because she has premonitions sometimes she replied, "They're coming this way."  
  
It was true. Zach, Flint, Malfoy, Pansy, and the other Slytherins were coming her way.  
  
"Why today?! On Christmas?!" Seanny thought. She looked at them and got up.  
  
"Seanny, where are you going?" Zach asked.  
  
"The Common Room," she answered coldly. Then she gave Oliver a wink telling him that he could come. So Oliver got up and followed her.  
  
They went to where the Ravenclaw Common Rooms were located and Seanny looked at Oliver again. "Uhh…Oliver. Would you mind if…?"  
  
Oliver knew that she wanted him to cover his ears while she said the password so he did.  
  
"Thank you." Seanny looked at the portrait and said, "Rowena's Rage" then the door to the Common Room opened. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

A/N: Sorry for taking a while with the update. I was in Hawaii and I couldn't update it. hee hee. But here's the next chapter and please review on it. This story will come to a conclusion soon.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Seanny and Oliver went inside and naturally it was empty because Seanny was the only one that was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.  
  
Oliver looked at her and then asked, "So…what do you want to do?"  
  
"I just needed some time alone with you. Zach is driving me nuts."  
  
"Oh I see. So how is it here all by yourself with everyone gone for the holidays?"  
  
"It's…quiet, for once. Normally we're yelling across the room for something. It's like there was a sale somewhere or something."  
  
"Oh. But what do you do in here while you're by yourself?"  
  
"I just sing and write all day."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah I'm serious. It's really no joke. I have nothing to do so I just crank up the volume on my stereo and dance and sing."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the Common Room door.  
  
"What the…?" Seanny said. She went to the entrance to it and went to see who it was. "Oh no. It's Zach."  
  
"What?!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh," Seanny whispered as she put a finger to her mouth. "I don't know what or why he's here or how he found out that this was the Common Room."  
  
Outside of the Common Room, Zach was smirking as he looked at the entrance.  
  
"I know that I heard the password from one of First Years once," Zach thought. "Let's see…Rowena's Army...No that wasn't it…Eagles…Nope…So it has to be…" He looked at the entrance again. "Rowena's Rage" he said to it. It opened but he decided to leave. "I'll hit her later," he thought to himself once again.  
  
Back to the Common Room, Seanny and Oliver were looking at the entrance and Seanny was holding onto Oliver hoping that Zach wasn't going to come in.  
  
The door opened and Seanny gasped. But to their surprise no one came in.  
  
"What?" Seanny asked. "I know that he doesn't have an invisibility cloak."  
  
"I know," Oliver said. "The only people in this whole castle that has one is you and Harry Potter."  
  
Seanny looked down and let go of Oliver. She stepped back and sat down on the couch that was behind her.  
  
"Seanny, love, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm okay. Just tired."  
  
"I'll leave you to rest, okay?"  
  
She looked up at his face again and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Oliver sighed and went out of the Common Room. 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

A/N: Okay before I start on the next chapter. I would like to thank Steph for giving me another fantastic review. Thanks girl! This story is definately going to take a while to conclude so it might be about 8 more chapters and that's it. Not really sure. I'm really known as the never ending writer who never finishes a story. So please review this chapter alot so I'll get going. (Though in the HP-B they are keeping me writing) This chapter has a little shocker to y'all but if you read HPTo0M's stories with the Harry/To0M you'll understand some more things about this long story. Enough of me yapping and here's the continuation of the story....  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Seanny sat in the couch and took out a book she was reading which was "The Outsiders." Then she heard the door open. "It can't…," she thought.  
  
It was quiet. Way too quiet that everything was really suspicious around the Common Room. So Seanny ran to the door and look out of it. There was no one so she walked out to try and see if anyone was there and suddenly there were arms wrapped around her and a hand over her mouth. It was no one other than Zach.  
  
Zach looked at her and smirked. "If you don't like me anymore I'll just have to put a spell on you to make you go out with me again. Or at least kiss me," he snarled at her.  
  
Seanny shook her head and was hoping that he was joking. But when she looked into his light green eyes he wasn't. "Why did I go out with him because he has ugly eyes?" she thought to herself.  
  
Zach twirled her around and kissed her, holding her tight so she wouldn't be able to get away. Seanny, in her turn, was trying as hard as she can to stay mobile and not respond to his kiss. It was really hard for her to not respond. That she collapsed.  
  
When she did, Zach, who still had that smirk on his face, was laughing to himself.  
  
"What's so funny, Zachary?" Seanny asked.  
  
"You do still like me. You still love me. You don't want to go away and are just Wood to make me jealous," Zach replied.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"This isn't really a good thing for you, Diggory. Once the whole school sees that you are doing this, you're whole reputation will be ruined forever."  
  
"I'm not using him. I just realized that when I didn't respond to that kiss I didn't really love you like I thought I did."  
  
"You are on one tough road, Seanny Rowena Diggory. I bet you don't know a little secret I know about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You aren't just with Ravenclaw and have Ravenclaw blood."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You are a descendant of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
"I'm WHAT?!"  
  
"How do you think your two filthy parents got Rowena as your middle name? They were trying to hide the Slytherin part from you."  
  
"But I can't be. You-Know-Who is the only one that I know that would be the heir to Slytherin."  
  
"But he also had a daughter to a Ravenclaw who was also the descendant to your house founder."  
  
"How do you know about this stuff?"  
  
"What do you think? My parents told me because I'm a relative of Slytherin. Not a descendant, of course. Just an extremely distant relative to him."  
  
Zach still had a tight grip on Seanny's arms. He loosened it a bit but not as much that she would allow her to escape.  
  
Seanny looked up at him again and there were tears of hurt in her eyes. "So you really just dated me in school at New Jersey to try and get me to act more like a Slytherin? You never really liked me? You just wanted me for what my blood is with being a Slytherin? And most of all you cheated on me all those times and lied over and over again," she stiffened out.  
  
"Well most of it was true but I do like you, Sweet Seanny."  
  
She gave Zach a mean glare and step on his foot as hard as she can.  
  
"OUCH!" Zach yelled. He let go of Seanny and she ran to the Great Hall. "Damnit!"  
  
"I can't believe it. I can't believe him. I have to talk about this to Professor Dumbledore," Seanny thought to herself. She went to Dumbledore's office but he wasn't there.  
  
Then a voice behind her said, "Miss Diggory?"  
  
Seanny jumped and then turned around. "Oh Professor, you startled me. I just came here to ask you a question."  
  
"I had a feeling that you would ask me about you being a descendant to Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
"How did…?"  
  
"Miss Diggory, I didn't send Mr. Ontell to tell you but one of the students that stayed heard you crying and this person went to Professor McGonagall and she told me."  
  
"Who heard…?"  
  
"I did, Seanny," To0M said.  
  
"To0M?"  
  
"Yes Seanny. I couldn't stand seeing how hurt you were and seeing my brother being hurt by you crying."  
  
"Seanny, as you may heard from Mr. Ontell," Dumbledore said. "Both Tom Marvolo Riddle and Gela Rachel Lovingston had a child. Who was known as Natalie Rowena Riddle. Tom knew that he had a daughter and he only showed affection to Natalie and Gela and his Death Eaters who he saw once in a while in secret. But when Natalie entered Hogwarts and she was sorted into Ravenclaw, he got very upset and left the family to try and be the greatest sorcerer in the world. So when Natalie got married to another Ravenclaw, she didn't mention anything about her being related to Tom and dropped the "Riddle" and left it as Natalie Rowena Lovingston."  
  
"Wow," Seanny finally said. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

A/N: Thanks for another EXCELLENT review, Steph. Now on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
Seanny was still in shock about what Dumbledore told her. "I just can't be a descendant of Slytherin!" Seanny said.  
  
"I'm sorry that you are upset about this, Miss Diggory," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It isn't your fault, Professor," Seanny said. She wasn't really sure if it was his fault or not but she kept her positive attitude. "I'll just go and check my email."  
  
To0M looked at her.  
  
"You could come too if you want, To0M," Seanny said.  
  
To0M jumped up in happiness. "Thank you so much Seanny."  
  
Seanny smiled and then both of them went to the Muggle Studies classroom.  
  
Meanwhile while they were going there, Oliver and Zach were having a fight out in the Quidditch field. But it wasn't over Quidditch. This time it was over Seanny.  
  
"Okay how about a duel if you don't believe me that's she's really a Slytherin," Zach yelled.  
  
"Fine by me," Oliver yelled back. Oliver took his broom and went back to the castle. He stormed into the Great Hall and he told Professor Dumbledore that he was going to have a duel against Zach so it won't be illegal and he would make sure no one gets really hurt.  
  
"Very well then," Dumbledore said.  
  
Seanny and To0M came out of the Muggle Studies classroom an hour later after she checked her email and they went to the Great Hall. They looked at everyone and every single one of them was staring at Seanny. Even though not many people stayed for the holidays, it was still uncomfortable for Seanny for them to be staring at her.  
  
"Seanny, are you okay?" To0M asked.  
  
"Yeah," Seanny replied. "I'm just not really use to everyone looking at me for no reason."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Then they saw Oliver coming to them and he looked a little angry and was red.  
  
"Ollie, you look angry," Seanny said.  
  
"I am angry," Oliver said. "I'm going to duel Ontell when everyone comes back."  
  
"What? But why?" Seanny asked, worried.  
  
"Because he kept saying that you are really a Slytherin."  
  
"Ollie, I have to tell you something."  
  
Oliver looked at her.  
  
Seanny took one deep breath and then said, "I am a Slytherin. But I'm a Ravenclaw too. It's sort of like I'm a descendant of both."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Oliver said. "He still doesn't have the right to say that about you."  
  
"So you really are going to duel him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll be careful when you duel him, Ollie. I know that he isn't as experienced as you in the Wizardry World but I know that he'll do anything to win the duel. Believe me. When we were little kids, he use to cheat at the arcade at ski ball and put the ball in by hand just to get the best prize."  
  
"Ski ball?"  
  
"It's a game in the arcade I use to play all the time."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yeah. But will you promise me?"  
  
"I will, Seanny."  
  
Seanny smiled and then gave him a kiss. But suddenly she remembered that everyone was returning in two days. "I hope Ollie will be able to do it," Seanny thought. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Two days passed and Seanny was as nervous about this duel as when Harry had to compete in the Triwizardry Tournaments. She wanted Oliver to win but part of her wanted Zach to win. "Why can't I stop thinking of him? I know now that I don't love him so why is this happening to me?"  
  
Everyone went into the Great Hall and Seanny looked at both Oliver and Zach. She went to Oliver and whispered, "Please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry," Oliver said, as he looked into her brown eyes.  
  
Seanny sighed and nodded, trusting him on his promise.  
  
Dumbledore came up to both Zach and Oliver and the duel was about to begin. Now Seanny was shaking worse than ever. But she sat there knowing that she shouldn't interfere with the duel at all.  
  
Oliver and Zach put their wands up and they were more than ready to duel each other.  
  
"1, 2, 3," Snape said, since he was the one that was being the referee of this duel.  
  
Zach waved his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Oliver got hit but got up and yelled, "Tarantallegra!" Sparks came out of his wand and Zach started dancing.  
  
Seanny looked at Zach and she started cracking up. She couldn't help it but he really did look like a total git like that.  
  
Zach looked at her and he thought, "She must really like him if she is laughing like that."  
  
Oliver was about to finish the duel but Zach murmured, "Petrificus Totalus!" Oliver fell to the ground.  
  
Seanny screamed for she knew that Oliver has lost. She looked at Zach again and gave him a dirty look. All he did was smirk. She looked down at Oliver again and laid his head on her lap. She knew that she could unpetrify him but she knew that it wasn't going to be the easy way since she knew that Zach did more to that spell then everyone thought. She took out her wand and said, "Accio Diary!"  
  
Her diary came flying from her dorm and she opened it to the page where her ancestors and parents wrote in before giving it to her. She read the one from Natalie out loud and her ghost came out of the diary along with Rowena and Gela. She looked at them.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was now staring at the three ghosts. But Seanny didn't mind it this time because she knew that she needed they're help.  
  
"How come you never put that you were both related to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Natalie?" Seanny asked.  
  
"I wanted to protect this family. The only ones that knew that were in Hogwarts was Dumbledore and that's it," Natalie replied.  
  
Seanny looked at Oliver and then looked at them.  
  
"You know what will help him, Seanny. You had it all along," Gela said.  
  
"What?" Seanny asked, curiously.  
  
"It's your talent of singing," Rowena said.  
  
"But which song?"  
  
Then out of no where, the beginning of the song that she made Oliver listen to when they first officially went out with each other was playing.  
  
"Oh my God," Seanny silently said.  
  
"It will also help you with everything else you are having problems with," Gela said.  
  
Seanny nodded and she looked at all the professors.  
  
A/N: As you could tell the next chapter is definately going to be the last chapter. So review! PLEASE! 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at her and nodded telling her that she needed to do it. Seanny smiled and she waved her wand again. She knew that she couldn't do the whole song all by herself so looked at Professor Dumbledore and asked if the whole school could go to her old school so she could have her friends to sing with her.  
  
The other professors all looked at Dumbledore hoping that he would take his time with answering.  
  
Dumbledore then said, "Alright Miss Diggory. I trust that you'll be responsible to put the Memory Charm on them."  
  
"I will, Professor," Seanny replied.  
  
So everyone went to the portkey that would bring them to her old school. They ended up at the parking lot and Seanny ran to door and rang the doorbell. They waited for a moment and Chris came and opened the door.  
  
"Seanny, what are you doing…?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'll explain later, Christopher. But I need Kris, Erika, Melissa, and Courtney now," Seanny replied.  
  
"They're inside practicing for the end of the year concert. But come on."  
  
All of them went inside to the auditorium and they saw Kristine, Erika, Melissa, and Courtney practicing "Friends Forever" as a quartet. They were almost done singing it and when they looked up they stopped because they saw Seanny.  
  
"Seanny! What are you doing here?" Kristine asked.  
  
"I need your help," Seanny said. She looked at Oliver who was on a stretcher so it won't seem too suspicious.  
  
Kristine saw him and then said, "How can we help?"  
  
Seanny took a deep breath and replied, "Remember the song that all five of us sang together?"  
  
"Yeah," all of them replied.  
  
"I need to sing it with you guys so he could get better."  
  
"Okay…" Kristine said.  
  
Then Kristine, Seanny, Erika, Melissa, and Courtney went to the stage and went to where they normally are when they sing the song. Kristine was on the left side, Melissa on the right, Erika on the left chair, Courtney with the right chair, and Seanny was in the middle on the swing that Chris loosened from the ceiling down.  
  
"Ready?" Chris asked.  
  
Seanny and the other girls nodded.  
  
While they were setting it all up, Zach was being his stubborn self and stayed in the back with Flint, Malfoy, and the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"That song is going to screw my whole plan up," Zach said.  
  
"How?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You'll see why. I can't stop her from this unfortunately."  
  
Music started to play and the girls started to sing the song, "I'll Remember You." The lights were out and slowly came on while the girls about to sing. "it has been so long   
  
since we have talked  
  
I hope that things are still the same  
  
Hoping they will never changed   
  
Cuz what we had  
  
Can't be replaced  
  
Don't let our memories fade away  
  
Keep me in your heart for always  
  
You made me believe   
  
I can do almost anything  
  
Stood right by me   
  
Through the tears through everything  
  
I'll remember you  
  
And baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss   
  
Never thought it would feel like this  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
No matter what you're goin' through  
  
In my heart you'll always be   
  
Forever baby  
  
I'll remember you  
  
I promise you I won't forget  
  
The times we shared   
  
The tears we cried  
  
You'll always be the sun in the sky  
  
It may be fate that brings us back   
  
To meet again someday  
  
Even though we go separate ways  
  
You made me believe   
  
That I can do almost anything  
  
You stood right by me  
  
Through the tears through everything  
  
I'll remember you  
  
And baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss   
  
Never thought it would feel like this  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
No matter what you're going' through  
  
In my heart you'll always be   
  
Forever baby  
  
I'll remember you  
  
If the day should come when you need someone   
  
You know that I'll follow  
  
I will be there  
  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
  
Cuz I'll remember you  
  
You  
  
I'll remember you  
  
And baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss   
  
Never thought it would feel like this  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
No matter what you're going' through  
  
In my heart you'll always be   
  
Forever baby  
  
I'll remember you  
  
Forever baby   
  
I'll remember you"  
  
They finished and Oliver was back to normal. Seanny ran to him and gave him a kiss. But there was more to that kiss then anyone else though.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted them and said, "Miss Diggory, that kiss you gave him after you sang that song is more than a regular kiss."  
  
Everyone was now looking at Dumbledore. Even all the Slytherins.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Seanny asked.  
  
"That kiss is more like an eternal bond and that both you and Mr. Wood are destined to be with each other."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Diggory."  
  
Seanny smiled and she knew that Zach wouldn't be able to break it.  
  
"I give up on her," Zach said.  
  
Now every single person there looked at him surprised.  
  
"Do you really mean it, Zach?" Seanny asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can't break that bond no matter what I do," Zach replied.  
  
Seanny went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for, Diggory?" Zach asked surprised.  
  
"For you finally giving up." Seanny giggled.  
  
Everyone in the whole school went back to Hogwarts after they put a Memory Charm on everyone in WWMS.  
  
Seanny and Oliver went out to the Quidditch Pitch that night and kissed each other for a very long while.  
  
"So we're destined for each other," Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah. And Zach told me that he finally has a chance to get away from me," Seanny added.  
  
"Well I don't know about that. But I'm happy that no one could break this bond at all."  
  
Seanny smiled and then said, "I love you, Ollie."  
  
"I love you too, Seanny," Oliver replied.  
  
Then someone came into the pitch. It was To0M, Ginny, Brian, and everyone else.  
  
"Were you guys spying?" Seanny and Oliver asked.  
  
"No," To0M replied.  
  
Oliver laughed and patted To0M's head.  
  
To0M said, "Hey!"  
  
Katie looked at her and then said, "I think it's best that we let them enjoy their time together here for tonight."  
  
"Please," Seanny said.  
  
Everyone left and Oliver and Seanny continued to kiss and talk to each other under the stars.  
  
A/N: Well that's it. That's the end of this story. Sequel will come in time and the next chapter of this is all disclaimers and stuff so if you want to know the title and artists of the songs that are in this story. And the thank you's also. 


	36. Disclaimers, etc

I do not own any of the HP characters like Oliver, Snape, etc. They are the property of JKR.  
  
Songs:  
  
Chapter Three - "At the Beginning" ~Anastasia Soundtrack  
  
Chapter Ten - "Unbreak My Heart" ~Toni Braxton  
  
Chapter Twenty Four - "Carol of Bells" ~Traditional Christmas Song  
  
Chapter Twenty Five - "Friends Forever" ~Vitamin C  
  
Chapter Twenty Six - "God Bless the USA" ~Lee Greenwood  
  
Chapter Thirty Five - "I'll Remember You" ~No Secrets  
  
Dedications:  
  
To0M - Thank you for being my partner in crime with fan fics. I'm so proud of myself that you helped me when I had writers block. And thank you for letting me use you in my story.  
  
Sara - Sara, without you I wouldn't start posting my fan fic on the HP-B at all.  
  
Steph - Thank you for being such a devoted fan to this fic.  
  
JKR - She really is the one that started it all....  
  
Sean Biggerstaff - For being so damn hot in the movie and making Oliver my favorite character  
  
Zach - For knowing that I didn't use him in my fic and being a cool friend in 5th grade  
  
Laurel - My dear cousin who helped me get into writing fan fiction  
  
Olha - My friend, who got me started with reading fan fiction  
  
Laura - Thank you for being the first one who reviewed my story  
  
And if I forgot anyone sorry about that. I'll edit this and put messages if you review. 


End file.
